Corner of My Eye
by Orihara Arisa
Summary: Even though he wasn't there anymore, but for Tokiya, he still existed. Even though, only at the corner of Tokiya's eye, always. Character death. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Corner of My Eye**

Pairing: Ichinose TokiyaxIttoki Otoya

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama is not mine, obviously.

_Chapter One: Corner of My Eye_

"You've been spacing out a lot recently, Tokiya," a petite blonde-haired guy remarked.

"And there he is, spacing out again," a blue-haired guy with a beauty mark said. "He's been like that for weeks."

"I am not, Masato." Tokiya replied flatly to the blue-haired guy. He was working on a project that Ringo-sensei assigned to them, creating lyrics, but not a single word had been written on the blank sheet. Masato and Syo –the blonde haired guy– looked at him worriedly.

"It's okay, Ichinose-kun," A tall guy with glasses replied, "You can take your time."

"But he can't rest in peace if you keep on weeping, Tokiya," a brunette with a low tone responded. "You should move on already."

"I am not weeping, Jinguji."

Even though he replied coolly as if nothing happened, but everyone knew that he was suffering. The dark circles around his eyes weren't covered at all, and yet he still acted like nothing happened.

"Ichi-" Before the tall glasses guy finished his line, the petite blonde tugged at his shirt.

"Leave him for now, Natsuki," Syo said. He dragged Natsuki out the music room, and Masato followed them afterwards. With a last worried look, Ren left as well, leaving Tokiya all alone.

Tokiya let out a deep sigh. "I know you are there."

No answer.

"Everyone, except me didn't seem to be able to see you," said Tokiya again.

Still, no answer.

"I want to look at you more closely, but you never allowed me again. Not after your death."

Tokiya clenched the pencil he used to write the lyrics, breaking it to two.

"You are angry at me, don't you? Just shout at me. Blame me. I am ready."

Silence enveloped the room, only the faint sound of the air conditioner was heard. Losing his temper, Tokiya turned his head to the direction of the blackboard.

"See? You disappear. You are that angry, huh?" Tokiya ran his fingers on his dark blue hair, leaving it messy. "I don't mean to take Nanami from you…"

Only silence replied his mumbles.

"Otoya…"

o*The Corner of My Eye*o

"Syo-kun, do you think Tokiya would manage to move on?"

Syo didn't reply Natsuki's question, he seemed to be in a deep thought. Realizing that, Natsuki let silence enveloped both of them.

"I never thought that he would leave us this soon," Syo opened his mouth. "It's too sudden."

"I never did too," Natsuki agreed. "He was so cheery that no one realizes it."

"How about Tokiya? He should see some of the symptoms, as they slept in the same room," said Syo.

"Who knows," Natsuki said, his voice low, indicating how serious he was.

Both of them again fell to silence.

"Let's go back to the dorm. We will get scolded if we didn't turn in our lyrics," Syo said.

"Will Tokiya be okay?"

Syo hesitated to answer, but then walked faster, his lips muttering something.

"He has to. For Otoya."

To be continued.

Short, huh? Oh well~ I worked on this at my English class, when my friends were watching horror movie! Such an inappropriate to work on an angsty fanfiction.

Any comments, please feel free to review! Or just support me to write second chapter—since I am a lazy updater. An email indicating that someone was willing to follow, favorite, and review my story will strongly motivate me to update in a flash of light ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Corner of My Eye**

Pairing: Ichinose TokiyaxIttoki Otoya

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama is not mine, obviously.

_Chapter Two: The Broken Headphone_

Tokiya sat on the bed, and stared listlessly to Otoya's bed. It hasn't been cleaned, in Tokiya's request. Everybody knew that Tokiya needed more time to accept the reality.

Tokiya put down his pencil. "Okaeri."

Nothing greeted him back, of course, but Tokiya didn't seem to mind. He looked at the same space long, only a plain wall. But Tokiya didn't care.

"I want to see you in detail," said Tokiya, staring to the blank space.

"He's dead."

A voice interrupted Tokiya's talk, and Tokiya averted his gaze reluctantly to the sight of Ren Jinguji, the Casanova of the Saotome Academy.

"Whatever you say," replied Tokiya, his hand was looking for his pencil.

"It fell close to your feet."

Tokiya took the pencil and stared upon the lyrics. It was almost finished, just the last few bars. But Tokiya found himself unsatisfied with the lyrics, and he got an urge to redo it again. He crumpled the paper and threw it to the nearest trash bin.

"So? What brings you here, Jinguji?"

Ren showed a red broken headphone. "This is his."

Tokiya looked at the item intensely, the color seemed to bring up all the memories he had with the red-haired idol wannabe.

"You have been his roommate for long, and you still didn't know what will he react in times like this?" Ren asked, even though it was more like a remark. "He wouldn't like your condition right now."

"Jinguji. Please get out."

Ren looked at him, concerned. "If you want to let it out, let it out. You would gain nothing from keeping it for yourself."

"Get out, Jinguji."

"It's not your fault!" Ren insisted, not backing away. "He chose it!"

"But I am the one who made him cut himself!" Tokiya, being as sensitive as he ever be, replied with a shout. "I am the one who killed him! If only I didn't go with Nanami back then-"

SLAP.

"Don't act like a child, Ichinose Tokiya."

The burning pain on Tokiya's cheek was nothing compared to his hurt and guilt. He didn't budge at all, and his stare was still listless and empty, just like a madman.

"You need to calm down and forgive yourself," said Ren, "and you need to knock some sense to your head." After that, he left Tokiya alone, deep in thought.

On the corner of his eye, Otoya was looking at him, doing nothing but putting the same expression on his face.

That despaired look.

To be continued.

Another short update but yeah please review favorite and follow it will encourage me to update even more~


	3. Chapter 3

**Corner of My Eye**

Pairing: Ichinose TokiyaxIttoki Otoya

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama is not mine, obviously.

_Chapter Three: The Memories_

Tokiya found himself in there again. The music room. The entire room was empty, and he sat on the piano's chair, staring at the keys listlessly. He touched the keys, white and black, but he never pressed it.

His hands were shaking. Both of them. His calm expression wasn't as perfect as usual, and he found tears building up on the corner of his eyes. A dash of red was visible to Tokiya, and he rubbed his eye, but he never averted his gaze to that certain redhead. He knew it would only make him vanish in a blink of eye.

"Otoya… what are you now?"

Of course, no reply.

"Ghost? Spirit? Or…" Tokiya didn't continue. Tokiya was well aware of the possibilities that the certain dash of red was only his imagination. But he was just… avoiding the truth.

"You know… I did not date Nanami. I'm sorry if I made you-" Tokiya bit his lips, the tears built up again.

The redhead stayed at the corner of his eye, and Tokiya found his presence a bit comforting. Even though the guilt was still there, but Tokiya liked Otoya's company.

"Sorry wasn't enough to revive you from the dead, right?" Tokiya laughed dryly, his fists clenched on top of the keys, not pressing any of them. "I know."

Tokiya sighed deeply. "What can I do to atone for my sins?" He smiled painfully, and then said again, "nothing, huh. I know it."

His eye caught sight of a guitar. Tokiya remembered it well, it was Otoya's. Tokiya got up to take it, but stopped before his fingers touched the wooden surface.

Tokiya narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Otoya."

A knock surprised Tokiya, and a girl with golden irises entered the room. "Anoo, Ichinose-san?" She said, calling out to Tokiya.

"What is it, Nanami?" Tokiya hid himself behind the piano, and Haruka did not move an inch to get closer. Haruka understood how Tokiya didn't want to be seen while crying.

"Ringo-sensei asked for your lyrics…" Haruka looked to the left, to Tokiya's bag. Next to it was papers, with a big fat X on every single one of them. She squatted and read the lyrics quietly, even though it was barely visible.

_A symphony greets my ear, your song_

_ Your energetic voice, your excitement_

_ Was too obvious and precious too_

_The memories arise, and I shed tears _

_I know, I am not worthy of you_

_Let alone protect you, I killed you by my own two hands_

_Let me say sorry, countless it may seem, because it will never be enough_

_I am sorry, hear me! Just come back, I dare to beg…_

_Not just as an untouched image, but the real you_

_Who I've killed_

There was no continuation. It's just that. Haruka looked at Tokiya worriedly, and found Tokiya staring to empty space again. Sometimes he would mumble, and Haruka was too far to hear. But Haruka knew, that Tokiya…

Is in extreme danger.

To be continued.

TOKIYA HANG ON! Uh –clears her throat– okay, please review, follow and favorite! I appreciate it so much w


	4. Chapter 4

Corner of My Eye

Pairing: Ichinose TokiyaxIttoki Otoya

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama is not mine, obviously.

_Chapter Four: Hidden Scars_

"I am afraid that he might do ridiculous stuff," Haruka ended her explanation, thus made the rest of STARISH members fell in silence.

"He did seem to be really depressed, but I never thought that it would come to this," Masato sighed. "This is unlike him… he's always been so cold and distant, and yet…"

"This is ridiculous!" Syo slammed the table, and winced later due to the impact. "Otoya too! Both of them- so reckless and stu-"

"They might have their own reasons, Syo-chan," Natsuki tried to calm Syo down, but he was only adding oil to the fire.

"REASONS? WHAT KIND OF REASONS VALID ENOUGH TO HURT THEMSELVES?!" Syo gritted his teeth, and punched the wall. Ignoring the pain that started to creep to his knuckles, he kept on rambling about how idiotic Otoya and Tokiya were.

Everyone was sunk in deep thoughts.

CRASH!

"Don't tell me?!" Syo rushed outside, followed by the rest of STARISH and Haruka. They rushed to Tokiya's room, and found nothing. They started to get paranoid, and split up to look for him.

"DAMMIT!" Syo pushed himself and ran as fast as he could, sprinting all around the school. Occasionally crashed to people and stuff, he ran like crazy, to save a friend…

"Anyone found him?" Masato asked when they had gathered again in the music room.

No one answer, they were looking at each other asking for confirmation. Understand what that means, Masato sighed deeply, trying to figure out Tokiya's whereabouts.

"That idiot," Ren clenched his fist, looking anxiously out the window. "Wait… isn't that?"

"Tokiya?!" Syo rushed out of the music room, to where Tokiya was.

"TOKIYA, YOU BASTARD!" Shouting, Syo hit Tokiya as hard as possible, knocking Tokiya down. He was wincing, but not a word escaped Tokiya's lips.

"WHAT? CAN'T GET UP? STOP MAKING US WORRY-" Syo widened his eyes, while he caught sight of something under Tokiya's shirt.

"Sorry." Tokiya sat up, bowed down, and left, leaving Syo who froze in place, and also Masato, Natsuki, Ren and Haruka.

"Syo, what are you thinking?" Masato asked with a low tone.

Syo answered with a stutter. "Tokiya…"

"There were scars… under his shirt… lots of it."

To be continued. AGAIN! But thanks for people who read- I felt appreciated and decided to update as soon as I can! Enjoy ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Corner of My Eye

Pairing: Ichinose TokiyaxIttoki Otoya

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama is not mine, obviously.

_Chapter Five: The Painting_

"This is really serious, we should go after him!" Natsuki looked to the way Tokiya was heading, but he was nowhere to be found.

"But if we manage to find him, what will we do? Watch over him 24/7?" said Ren, seemed cold but in the same time full of worry.

"But we have to treat his wounds, it's- horrible," Syo covered his mouth with his hand, as if he wanted to puke. "It's really dangerous if he kept on hurting himself like that."

"He has been hurting himself the whole time," Masato added, "physically."

In the other hand, Haruka hadn't talked at all. She seemed to be really shocked by this development. "Ichinose-san…" that's all she was able to say.

"When we were talking here, he might do something even more ridiculous! Let's go after him!" Syo ran towards the direction Tokiya was heading, but then remembered. "And Nanami, please bring first aid with you!"

"H-hai!" Haruka dashed to the direction of the sick bay, while the rest were chasing after Tokiya. They split up again, and Masato was going to the direction of the art room.

Opening every room harshly, Masato thought that his heart might explode. His heart was beating really fast, and it wasn't a pleasurable feeling.

Be safe be safe be safe be safe be safe

That was the only thing in Masato's mind. It was replayed again and again like a mantra, and he was literally kicked open harshly the door of the art room.

And there was Tokiya. In front of him was a portrait of Otoya, Masato remembered that it was someone from his class who was excelled in drawing, and asked Otoya to be the model. Being as kind as always, he accepted with glee, and that wide smile was portrayed beautifully on the white canvas.

Tokiya looked at it, touched it, and mumbled. Faintly, Masato could hear, "You always wore that wide smile, every time you want to ask something from me, every time you said that you like Nanami so much…"

And Tokiya smiled, painfully. "And yet, I…"

An awkward silence for awhile. Masato somehow couldn't move his legs properly. Dumbfounded, he scrutinized Tokiya's appearance. A T-shirt, a long-sleeved jacket, and- a red, broken headphone.

That was Otoya's.

Again, Tokiya's voice broke the silence. But again, he wasn't talking to Masato.

"She didn't forget to add the guitar," said Tokiya, "she must understand you. At least, better than I am."

Tokiya let out a deep sigh. "Even though we're roommates, but I feel like stranger. I barely know about your background. Basic things like your favorite food and stuff. And your insecurities. I never understand it. Now that you've gone…" Tokiya ran his hand along the headphone's wire, which didn't connect to anything. It was broken, after all.

"You were just… a dash of red… at the corner of my eye." Tokiya started to shake, a sob escaping his lips. "I can never look at you closely, touch you, feel you, or even hear you sing. You were just… standing there… with that sad look… I KNOW I'M AT FAULT HERE!" Tokiya shouted, and he knocked the canvas off, and it crashed to the floor, loud. Masato was surprised, but he still couldn't lift a finger. He was seeing a side of Tokiya that no one ever saw, when his mask of composure was completely peeled off his face.

"But I can't stand it- I enjoy your company, but this guilt- THIS FREAKING GUILT-" Tokiya pulled out something from his pocket- a pocket knife? And-

"TOKIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And slashed his wrist with it.

To be continued.

…Even I can't bear this much emotions.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews reply!

Tokittoki: And yep there it is. An update! Kisses to you too! ;)

DarkAngel99: Ahaha thank youu! I am glad you like it~ This is a new chapter! :D

Corner of My Eye

Pairing: Ichinose TokiyaxIttoki Otoya

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama is not mine, obviously.

_Chapter Six: The Fading Dash of Blue_

Masato couldn't believe his eyes.

Tokiya didn't even seem to hear him shouting. He was staring at the bleeding wrist emptily, and the pocket knife was still in his hands. When he raised the pocket knife again, Masato flinched and rushed to him, knocking him down.

The pocket knife was thrown quite far enough from Tokiya's reach, but Tokiya still didn't react much.

"T-Tokiya-" Masato couldn't even speak properly. He was caught in shock, his breathing was uncontrollable.

"Hijirikawa?"

Masato looked at Tokiya, who stared back- but not to him. He was staring to the empty wall, again.

"What are you trying to do?!" Masato couldn't help but shout. "Seriously, why are you doing this?! Otoya wouldn't like this, idiot! He will-"

"That's none of your business, Hijirikawa." The cold reply from Tokiya made Masato's blood boil, and Masato punched him, enough for making him wince and look at Masato properly.

"YOU GOTTA KNOCK SOME SENSE TO YOUR HEAD!" Masato shouted- it was almost like a scream rather than a shout. Masato looked at the severe injury, and quickly took his handkerchief to cover it. Tokiya didn't resist, but only mumbling, "Otoya wouldn't like this."

"You gotta get proper medication. I hope that's enough for first aid." Masato pulled Tokiya, as if he was non-living thing. His stare turned empty again, and he followed Masato, as if he was following his master rather than a friend.

"Hijirikawa-san!" Haruka called out when she caught those two exiting the art class. "Did something happen-" Looking at Tokiya's bleeding wrist, she could tell herself. She gasped from the shock, and let go of the medical box. It fell with a loud thunk, and tears began to pool up at her eyes.

"Ichinose-san, why do you do this?" Haruka hurriedly took the medical box and examining Tokiya's wound. "This is… severe…" She quickly took out a bottle of alcohol, and applied it to clean his wound. Even though it should sting, but Tokiya didn't react or even flinch. After that, Haruka applied antiseptic and wrapped it up in bandages.

"This should do, as long Ichinose-san didn't move too much." Haruka nodded. "Open your shirt as well, Ichinose-san. I-" realizing that she just asked him to open his shirt, she immediately blushed. "Not that I think of weird stuff, I just want to treat your wounds."

"He barely reacted to our talk." Masato sighed. He took off Tokiya's shirt, as if he was taking off a shirt from a baby who couldn't do it himself.

Haruka and Masato couldn't help but gasp in horror.

There were so many cuts, they had dried but it made the cuts more gruesome.

"Otoya... Otoya is here."

That statement made Haruka and Masato flinched, and looked around. Of course, Otoya wasn't there.

"He wants me dead. He looked happy when I cut myself. So I cut." Tokiya were saying that so flatly, as if he was talking about simple fact.

"No, Ichinose-san!" Haruka cried out, "Ittoki-kun won't want you dead!"

"BUT THERE HE IS, PUTTING THAT SAD FACE AGAIN!" Tokiya yelled, "HE WAS ALWAYS THERE, HAUNTING ME EVERYDAY!"

"It was just your imagination," Masato said, trying to convince himself.

"IF YOU WANT ME DEAD KILL ME NOW!" Tokiya ripped the bandages, and Masato quickly stopped him. Haruka helped in pinning Tokiya down, so he wouldn't able to hurt himself more.

"LET ME GO!"

"We won't, idiot!" Masato gritted his teeth. "Don't be silly!"

"Please stop, Ichinose-san!" Haruka begged, her tears falling down to Tokiya's wounds. "Please… stop…"

Tokiya stopped struggling, and his stare turned empty… again.

"We should take him to the dorm," Masato said. Haruka agreed, and before they go, she cleaned and bandaged every cuts, then putting his shirt back.

The shouts and the questions from other members of STARISH was just like a passing wind for Haruka and Masato.

To be continued.

Umm, not gonna talk too much here, just wishing for review favorite and follow :3


	7. Chapter 7

Review reply!

Tokittoki: You'll understand later ;)

DarkAngelz99: Aww thanks! I am honored :D And yeah, this is an update!

Corner of My Eye

Pairing: Ichinose TokiyaxIttoki Otoya

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama is not mine, obviously.

_Chapter Seven: Unrequited Love_

"We should always look after him," Haruka said worriedly. "To see Ichinose-san like this… it's horrible…"

"He's usually so calm and collected… to see him in this state is just unthinkable." Masato shook his head. "He even said that Otoya was here. He… I guess he was hallucinating."

The rest of the members fell in silence, as they had no words to describe the current situation. They had talked it out with Shining Saotome, who approved their proposal to stay at the dorm during school days. They still have to submit their assignments, though.

"By the way, Tokiya has been called by Ringo-sensei, right?" Natsuki then said.

"Uh-huh, isn't it about the lyrics?" Syo replied.

"He almost finished it," Haruka said, "but it was…. The song was just about Ittoki-kun."

"He still felt guilty, huh…" Ren said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah…"

o*Corner of My Eye*0

It was dark. Tokiya found himself unable to move a muscle. He stared to the darkness emptily, because he saw that dash of red.

Now, he didn't disappear. Tokiya looked at him, scrutinize him, but he didn't disappear. But his expression… Otoya seemed emotionless.

Tokiya couldn't even believe that Otoya was capable of wearing that expression. He was accustomed to Otoya's laughs, wide grins, pouts, until he couldn't imagine him being emotionless.

"Otoya…" Tokiya called out.

"Tokiya…" Otoya said, which brings relief to Tokiya. But the next words hit Tokiya hard. "I hate you so much."

Tokiya's eyes widened. Otoya turned around after saying that, leaving Tokiya.

"Otoya…" Tokiya horribly wanted to move, chase after him, begging him not to go, but he wasn't able to lift a finger. "OTOYAAAAAA!"

0*Corner of My Eye*0

Tokiya jerked awake, as he screamed Otoya's name. He panted terribly, and the rest were caught in shock due to his scream.

"Tokiya, you're awake!" Natsuki sighed in relief.

"Otoya… where's Otoya?!" Tokiya looked around. "Where's he?!"

"He's dead, Tokiya!" Clenching his fists, trying to hide his sadness, Ren harshly stated. "Accept the reality! HE'S DEAD!"

"No, no!" Tokiya shook his head. "He's still here! He will kill me because he hated me so much!"

"He's not here anymore, idiot!" Syo yelled, his eyes were watering. "He's dead!"

"He's alive! I know it, he's alive! Where is he?!" Tokiya clenched his fist, and forced himself to stand up. He staggered to his feet, and Masato immediately helped him.

"You should have some more rest!" said Natsuki, his eyes were watering as well. Who could bear the sight of a friend in suffering?

"I don't need that. What I need is Otoya!" Tokiya gritted his teeth.

"Tokiya…" Ren looked at him, sighing. "You like Otoya, don't you?"

That statement made Tokiya froze, and stopped struggling. The rest of the members sighed, since they were well aware to Tokiya's feelings towards Otoya.

"It's not your business," Tokiya finally responded, "and he liked someone else."

No one dared to break the silence. The pain was obvious on his face, and no one wanted to add up to it. After all, they were talking about the deceased, who were they to know Otoya's true feelings?

And everyone was afraid, that what Tokiya said was true.

Especially Haruka.

To be continued.

Another cliffhanger… oh how I like cliffhangers. Like usual, please review, fav, and follow! Thanks for the readers who have followed this story!


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews reply!

Tokittoki: Ehehehe. This is an update, but too bad, still, cliffhanger ;)

AisuRuhi: Hello thanks for reading this fic! This is an update :3 and I know Otoya is a very kind person but I have a reason behind all this. Tokiya already a bit crazy by torturing himself in my opinion~ but yeah, just read on~ You'll find out the truth sooner or later.

Corner of My Eye

Pairing: Ichinose TokiyaxIttoki Otoya

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama is not mine, obviously.

_Chapter Eight: The True Feelings_

Staring at cardboard boxes wasn't a hobby of Tokiya.

But Tokiya often found himself staring at them. Tokiya knew how lazy that certain redhead when it was about cleaning. He always put everything at the cardboard boxes, made it look like a stash of foreign objects forming a puzzle that is impossible to solve.

Tokiya never dare to touch Otoya's belongings. No one dare. Usually Tokiya would look away because he hated messiness, but now he missed Otoya's messiness, he missed Otoya's annoying loud laugh, and he missed Otoya's nagging.

But now, when Tokiya missed all of him, he just wouldn't show up.

He left the corner of Tokiya's eye, and Tokiya was in fact lonely without Otoya's company. Not like Tokiya would admit it though.

Tokiya walked to Otoya's bed. Otoya's smell was fading, as his perfume was put at the cardboard boxes, and only Otoya could find it. Tokiya hesitated a little, before he sat on Otoya's bed.

Something was… off.

Tokiya stood up, and looked under the bed. He found a book. A diary?

Tokiya frowned. Seriously, Otoya wrote a diary? That seemed to be… way too girlish, in Tokiya's opinion. But despite all that, he took the diary, examining it first. The cover was red and music notes were everywhere. Tokiya made a conclusion that it really his, but he hesitated whether to open it or not.

"He already hated me anyways." Tokiya sighed, and flipped open the diary's pages.

He kept on flipping, since mostly it was just how hard the assignments were, how he-

"Nanami's really great! She composed the best songs! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWESOME!"

Tokiya stopped at that. He stared to the papers, long. After a few minutes, he continued flipping. The name Nanami frequently appeared, even though it was mostly about the song she made.

And he arrived at the last written sheet.

Nothing important. Just him whining about Ringo-sensei's assignments. But Tokiya did feel that something was off. The paper seemed to be… full? Tokiya tried to open the sheet that seemed to be glued together. Finally separating the sheet, he froze when he read it.

"I know I shouldn't feel like this. Tokiya's a man, why would he choose me over Nanami? I felt like an idiot now. After all, he's that famous HAYATO… his popularity may decrease significantly if he likes me. But seriously, who am I to deserve his love? I should end this unrequited love now, but I just can't… Just kill me now, this pain is unbearable… no one wants me. Not even Tokiya" and a wavy surface of the paper indicated that the paper was used to be wet.

And another tear fell, wetting the paper again.

"Idiot… why do you assume something like that…" Tokiya sobbed. His shoulders were shaking. It wasn't unrequited love after all. They were sharing the same feelings.

But now…

They weren't even in the same world…

And still… Tokiya_ killed_ him. It was never Haruka. It was Tokiya… who hurt him so much. No wonder Otoya hated Tokiya so much.

"Can I… follow you there?" Tokiya whispered.

And he caught sight of a cutter.

He reached for it.

"I want to be with you… until eternity."

To be continued.

Another cliffhanger~! LOL, again with my love for cliffhanger. Want an update fast? Please review, favorite and follow! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Reviews reply!

Tokittoki: Hello again! I am so happy, you read on and always wait for my updates ;w; I am touched, I mean it! And I'll do my best to update as soon as possible, even though I still like cliffhangers. And here it is, an update! ^^

DarkAngelz99: Oh my God I am so honored to deserve your curiosity and patience in waiting for my update~ w and sorry for the cliffhanger, a habit of mine and I am sticking to it XD And, here it is, an update! ^^

Moonbow: I'm so happy that I am able to convey Tokiya's feelings well! Thank you for reading, and here it is, an update! ^^

Corner of My Eye

Pairing: Ichinose TokiyaxIttoki Otoya

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama is not mine, obviously.

_Chapter Nine: Everyone's Feelings_

_ The cutter flew from Tokiya's hands._

_ The sound of flesh hitting flesh resounded._

_ "You are really a selfish person, Tokiya."_

_ It was Kurusu Syo._

_ "You never once thought about us. In your mind is always Otoya, Otoya, Otoya. Don't you think we're sad as well?" Syo wiped away his tears, holding back the urge to give Tokiya some more punches._

_ Tokiya didn't respond to that. He just stared at the empty space, his eyes seemed lifeless._

_ "WAKE UP!" Syo shouted, his voice was cracking. "HE'S NOT HERE ANYMORE!"_

_ "I know," Tokiya replied, "that's why, I'll go. To follow him there."_

_ "You are-" Syo was losing his control, another punch hit Tokiya, leaving a bruise on the idol's face. "REALLY ARE SELFISH!"_

_ Tokiya didn't reply to that. Looking at the silent Tokiya, Syo's blood boiled._

_ "YOU-"_

_ "Enough, Syo-chan." Syo's wrist was held by Natsuki, who knows when he entered the room._

_ "Natsuki…"_

_ "Tokiya," Masato entered the room, seemed that all of them had eavesdrop everything. "You can't leave us just like that. Just like Otoya. Don't you think about our feelings as well?"_

_ "We're all sad," Ren continued, "but we can't mourn over him forever. He would be really sad if he knows your current situation."_

_ Tokiya didn't reply._

_ "Anyway, we'll confiscate every sharp object in your room. No buts."_

_ Still no reply._

_ Masato sighed, and took the cutter. "Ren, look if there's anymore."_

_ After every sharp object had been confiscated, they left the room. Syo's still crying, but he refused to be looked at, thus he lowered his hat. Natsuki's almost cried too, but he clenched his fist hard, until his nails almost dig to his skin. Ren and Masato bit their lips, almost drawing blood from it._

_ "I thought we have to be strong to support Tokiya," Syo gritted his teeth, "but I guess I wasn't strong enough."_

_ "It's normal to lose your temper, Syo-chan," Natsuki tried to assure him._

_ "I just- Tokiya's an idiot!" Syo almost cried again. Even though he was the one who always complain about everything, but actually Syo cared a lot for his mates, Tokiya included._

_ "I know, Syo-chan," Natsuki patted his back, and Syo couldn't help but cry his heart out._

_ "It's hard," Ren smiled painfully, "to stay calm after all that."_

_ "It is," Masato agreed._

_Otoya, please help us…_

To be continued.

As always, review favorite follow!


	10. Chapter 10

Corner of My Eye

Pairing: Ichinose TokiyaxIttoki Otoya

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama is not mine, obviously.

_Chapter Ten: Otoya's Voice_

Haruka smiled. "Thank you, kids!"

"You're welcome, Nanami-neesan!" The kids answered together, smiling. "We wish the best for Tokiya-niisan!"

"I wish for it too," Haruka smiled, "I'll be off then."

"Bye-bye, Nanami-neesan!"

Nanami left the orphanage, holding a huge poster. "I sure hope Ichinose-san would accept this…"

She walked back to the academy, and to Tokiya's room. She knocked, but got no response.

"Nanami?" Syo called out. "What are you doing?"

"I want to give something to Ichinose-san," Haruka replied, "but he doesn't seem to be inside."

"He should be inside-" Syo's eyes widened. "He-"

Syo turned the handle, but it seemed that it was locked. Syo took a deep breath, and kicked the door with all his might, but it didn't budge.

"Damn!" Syo now focused his kick to the handle, and the handle broke, allowing access to the room. He kicked the door open and saw Tokiya at his study table.

With an empty bottle of sleeping pills on his left hand.

0*Corner of My Eye*0

Silence enveloped the corridor, the smell of medicine strongly pierced every single one of STARISH members plus Haruka. But no one cared, since they were waiting for the final judgment.

The doctor walked out the room. "We're sorry, we are not able to wake him up from his comatose state. His mental seems to be in a poor condition, but as for his physical, there's not much damage inflicted, and we were able to restore his physical condition."

"Thank you, doc." Ren answered, and the doctor left.

"We are protecting someone who doesn't want to be protected," Syo clenched his fist, "our effort is futile, as long as he still…"

"It wasn't futile, Syo-chan…" Natsuki's eyes were watering, "it wasn't… definitely wasn't futile…"

"But if he keep doing this, it's only matter of time before he truly dies," Masato said.

"Indeed," Ren agreed, "he should settle it as soon as possible."

"But how?" Syo asked. "The one he should settle it with isn't here anymore!"

"Ano…" Haruka raised her hand. "I actually asked the kids in Otoya's orphanage to make a poster for Tokiya…"

"Poster?" Ren asked. "What poster?"

"They, as the people closest to Otoya, seemed to be the most accurate to guess Otoya's mind," Haruka explained, "so, I want them to think how Otoya would react in times like this, if he's still around."

"And?"

"Well, they also think that… Otoya wouldn't do something as cruel as that… moreover, if Otoya truly loves Tokiya, he would wish for Tokiya's happiness rather than his…"

"As expected from Otoya," Syo smiled weakly. "He always prioritize other people's happiness, even though that means to sacrifice his own happiness."

"I don't think it would work though," Masato said. "Remember, he's facing the real Otoya in his realm of imagination, and if he even chose to torture himself, it must be really… real to him."

"At least it is worth a try," Natsuki nodded. "Let's show it to him later."

"Alright." Syo stood from his place. "Anyone want a drink?"

Everyone raised their hand. "Okay, I'll buy some coke." Syo walked away, to the direction of the canteen. Natsuki wanted to accompany him, but a pat on his back and a signal from Masato indicated that he should leave Syo for now.

Because everyone could tell, that those little shaking shoulders needed time on their own…

To be continued.

As always, review, favorite, and follow! ;D


	11. Chapter 11

Corner of My Eye

Pairing: Ichinose TokiyaxIttoki Otoya

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama is not mine, obviously.

_Chapter Eleven: Syo and Natsuki's Voice_

Syo punched the wall in frustration. "DAMMIT!" He cried his heart out, sobbing uncontrollably inside the hospital's toilet.

"Just… why… why is he trying so hard to kill himself?" Syo gritted his teeth. "Why doesn't he try to stay alive?! Why doesn't he…"

Syo took his cellphone, and sent a message. The sign at his cellphone was a big fat X though, indicating that his message wasn't able to reach the recipients.

To: Ittoki Otoya

DO SOMETHING! HELP TOKIYA! HE'S DYING, AND YOU HATE THAT, RIGHT?!

Syo typed again.

To: Ittoki Otoya

BE RESPONSIBLE! COME BACK!

To: Ittoki Otoya

HELP HIM! IN ANY WAYS, PLEASE! HE'S DYING!

To: Ittoki Otoya

AFTER SELFISHLY TAKING AWAY YOUR OWN LIFE AND MY DEAR FRIEND, YOU WANT TO TAKE ANOTHER? SELFISH!

To: Ittoki Otoya

SAVE HIM! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! DO ANYTHING, JUST SAVE HIM!

To: Ittoki Otoya

OTOYA! GODDAMIT, TELL YOUR TRUE FEELINGS! YOU DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE, RIGHT?!

To: Ittoki Otoya

OR YOU WANT TO BE ACCOMPANIED? DAMMIT, JUST TAKE MY LIFE! YOU DON'T WANT ME, HUH?!

And message by message was typed furiously at the cellphone, inviting big fat X all over the screen. None of it was delivered, obviously.

Syo slumped to the floor, and sobbed.

"Please… don't take any more lives from me…"

0*Corner of My Eye*0

Natsuki walked out of the corridor, going for the rooftop. There was no one there, so he climbed the rusty steel stairs, to the highest place of the hospital.

He stared to the dark sky, no stars appeared that night.

"Otoya…" Natsuki said to the thin air, the icy wind didn't make him budge. "You dislike this, right? I know you are. You are always a kind person, you never want anyone to suffer."

"Even though we know each other just recently, but I felt that I've known you for a very, very long time." Natsuki smiled weakly. "You are very energetic and always bring positive energy with you. I really admire you for that, Otoya."

"But seems that I didn't know you well enough," he continued, "you even ended your life, without me knowing your hurt and pain. I am not a really good friend, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Otoya…" Natsuki sighed. "But being a bad friend as it is, but I don't want to see Tokiya suffer. You need company, I know, but please, don't take him away… take my life instead, I can't bear looking at him at his current state…"

"Please… Otoya…"

Of course, nothing replied Natsuki. The icy wind and his own warm tears was the only thing he could feel, and the dark sky was the only thing he could see.

"I'm begging you… don't take Tokiya…"

To be continued.

Uhuhuhu. Gonna write about Ren's and Masato's next chapter. I'm being really sentimental. Anyway, review follow favorite, as always! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Reviews reply!

Kousykes: I am truly honored that you like my fanfiction! I'll do my best to update as soon as possible! I am really happy to be able to write a fanfiction that is able to draw tears from my audience ;)

Tokittoki: This is more! Thank you for reading until this point! :D

Guest: This is an update! Enjoy! :D

Corner of My Eye

Pairing: Ichinose TokiyaxIttoki Otoya

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama is not mine, obviously.

_Chapter Twelve: Masato and Ren's Voice_

"Our happy moments… turned to dust in just a few months."

Ren sighed, as he opened his wallet. Inside it was a photo sticker. He closed his eyes, and letting the flashbacks came to him.

"_Ren, everybody, let's take a photo in the photo sticker!" Otoya smiled brightly, as he always did, dragging annoyed Masato inside the small booth._

_ "Are you serious, Otoya? Six big guys- never mind, five big guys, one small boy and one girl won't fit in there," Tokiya said, just him being rational._

_ "You don't have to mention one small boy, Tokiya!" Syo shouted in annoyance, but easily got ignored by Tokiya._

_ "If we squeeze in, we should be able to," Otoya smiled, "c'mon, this is an easy task. And I want to make it memorable! We rarely went outside, after all."_

_ "I think it is a good idea!" Natsuki brightly replied._

_ "I guess it's fine," Syo scratched his cheeks._

_ "I am not against it," Ren answered, "as long as I am beside my Little Lamb."_

_ "Me too, me too!" Otoya pouted. "I want to be next to Nanami!"_

_ "Let's just put Nanami in the center," suggested Masato, "that way no one will protest. Are you okay with that, Nanami?"_

_ "Yeah, I guess so," Nanami answered with a slight smile._

_ When they squeezed themselves in there, most of their faces were cut and Otoya ran from Syo's chase due to the bad result. But in the end, everyone put it inside their wallet, to be a memento for STARISH to remember._

Ren sighed at that memory, since he could never think that Otoya would actually commit suicide. He was always cheery and energetic, that it was almost impossible for him to think of ending his own life this soon.

But that's the fact that Ren had to accept.

"You have to drink."

Masato handed him a bottle of Pocari. "Syo said he would buy us drinks, but in fact he never came back. And you haven't drink since last you eaten lunch, you may get dehydrated."

Ren looked at Masato, and then chuckled. "You are surprisingly cute."

"The hell are you talking about."

Masato drank the Pocari messily, and crushed the bottle afterwards. "It's been awhile, since it was only two of us."

"They hang around us too much, until we are adapted to it," Ren continued, "but who knows it would last only for this long."

"I don't like the idea of splitting up."

"Neither do I."

"I wish that Otoya would just bug me everyday like he used to," Masato sighed. "At least, I can still hit him or scold him."

"Aww, Hijirikawa is being sentimental."

"Shut up."

"Hijirikawa is being tsun-tsun."

"The hell are you talking about."

Ren smiled at Masato's reaction, but the smile faded afterwards. He could tell that even Masato was concerned about this matter. This is a serious matter, after all.

_Otoya, please… don't take Tokiya from us._

To be continued.

As always, review, favorite and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

Uwaah, gomenasaaaaii! I planned to update this fic yesterday, but I got a severe headache that I can barely type! But, I do my best ;^; and here it is, an update! Thank you for reviewers, can't be more happy with the number of reviewers that keep on increasing! I appreciate it soooo much!

So now, replies!

EtsukiYosei: My, I'm very happy that you liked this fic! I'll work hard to make this fic even better! Thank you for reading!

Tokittoki: And my faithful reader, Tokittoki-san~ Of course, this in an update~ Thank you for following my fic up until now, and I hope you keep following this fic until the end Kisses!

Guest: I'm so happy that I am able to comply to your wishes and expectations! Thank you for reading!

Guest (Colleen): Oh my, I'm very honored! I'm glad I am able to convey their feelings well! This is an update, and please enjoy! Thank you for reading!

Ittoki: Thank you for the praise :* and wow, that's true~ Thank you for reading too! Hope you like this update!

AisuRuhi: That's the point of angsty story XD I will make Tokiya stop… but not now pufufu. About the end, let's just see later, okay? ;) Oh yeah, RenMasa hint! I like it when Masa become attentive to Ren~ about Nanami, I don't really include her that much, since this is STARISH-based story, so… I wrote very little about her. Anyway, this is an update, please enjoy and thank you for reading!

Corner of My Eye

Pairing: Ichinose TokiyaxIttoki Otoya

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama is not mine, obviously.

_Chapter Thirteen: Tokiya's Voice_

_Where am I?_

_ It was a plain darkness, and I can't even feel my own body._

_ Or is this death?_

_ I… didn't manage to meet Otoya._

_ I'm sorry… Otoya… again, I left you alone…_

_ I'm very sorry…_

A sliver of pain went through his spine.

_I can still feel pain when I died?_

And then another.

_No, this is not death…_

Tokiya jolted awake. The pain was obvious at his face, and he groaned due to it.

"Finally, you're awake!" Natsuki cheered happily.

Tokiya looked around- and got greeted by an embrace.

"S…syo?"

"Shut up, dammit." Syo's shoulders were shaking, and Tokiya could feel tears on his clothes.

"I'm sorry," Tokiya took a long, deep breath. "To make you all worry."

"You should be," Masato sighed in relief. "Are you okay now?"

"Somewhat," Tokiya answered.

"I'll make you eat Natsuki's cooking if you lie," Syo said a bit unclearly, since his voice was muffled by Tokiya's clothing.

"Right, it would be healthy if you eat a warm soup after you wake up!" Natsuki clasped his hands.

"You'll send him straight to the hell, Natsuki. Better don't," Syo replied, still hugging Tokiya. Tokiya didn't struggle to let go, because he knew that Syo was trying to hide his tears.

"Eeeh? Whyy?" Natsuki wails.

"Some reason," Syo's tone implied that it was final. Natsuki's shoulder slumped in response.

"Anyways, let's not discuss about unimportant things," Masato said, obviously referring to Syo and Natsuki's quarrel. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess."

"I guess?"

"A bit need of oxygen."

"Oh, shut up." Syo loosened his embrace, enough to let Tokiya breath.

"Now that's better." Tokiya nodded. "Anyway, I'm sorry for the trouble."

"You really made a huge trouble," Ren said, "but we don't mind. As long as you…"

"Don't try to kill yourself again," Masato continued.

"I'll… try." Tokiya sighed, a bit uncertain about-

That.

Again.

"Otoya…"

Everyone turns around, included Syo. He still clung to Tokiya though. "A vase?" Natsuki frowned. But everyone else obviously understood that Tokiya had returned to that state.

"How does he look like?" Masato tried to communicate with him, but Tokiya didn't reply.

"Tokiya!" Ren shook his body, but his eyes kept wide, staring to the certain space.

"Tokiya!" Natsuki called worriedly.

"Dammit, Tokiya!" Syo raised his head, waving his hand in front of Tokiya's eyes. "I'll seriously stab your eyes if you didn't stop acting like a madman-"

Syo didn't get to finish his line, since…

Tears were falling down Tokiya's cheeks.

Even for STARISH, this sight was just unbearable. Ichinose Tokiya wasn't someone you would associate with tears. He was always cold and distant, he would never cried in front of anyone.

But here he was, crying in front of his mates, eyes staring to an empty space, body shaking and trembling.

"T-Tokiya?" Syo looked at him worriedly. "I didn't mean it, don't cry." Syo was a bit awkward since he never was a good comforter. _Otoya was more capable,_ thought Syo, and he bit down his lips, try not to cry. Just a little bit of thought about Otoya hurt Syo deeply.

_If only Otoya were here…_

"TOKIYA!" A slap from Masato again. It had effect though, Tokiya gasped and looked at Masato, finally.

"Sheesh, you!" Masato couldn't help but sigh. "You have to calm down a little!"

"I…" Tokiya averted his gaze down. "I'm sorry."

"You can say sorry all you want but that won't change the truth," Ren replied.

"I guess you really need rest, Tokiya," suggested Natsuki worriedly.

"I think so," Tokiya sighed.

"I'll stay here," Syo replied, "to prevent you doing something silly."

"Me too then!" Natsuki said.

"But too many people won't do any good, Natsuki," Masato replied. "Let's just leave Syo and Tokiya."

"But-"

"No buts, Natsuki. As you said, he needs rest."

"Okay… take care, Tokiya!" Natsuki waved to Tokiya, and Masato with Ren bid their goodbyes, dragging unwilling Natsuki away. There were only Syo and Tokiya in the room, and it started to get awkward.

"Anyways," Syo rubbed his eyes, "you shouldn't think too much about him again. It would only hurt you."

"But I can't forget him."

"I know," Syo said with understanding, "I didn't say you have to forget him. Just… distract yourself with anything. Your unstable mental health couldn't handle memories about him."

Tokiya sighed. "I guess I can do that."

"You should," Syo said, "or you'll kill yourself."

"Yes… I should."

_But it's not easy to distract myself… as he always took my breath away…_

To be continued.

As always, review follow favorite, okay! :D


	14. Chapter 14

And…. Last chapter. I am speechless at the moment. Too much feels in ending this fic.

Anyway… *hic* reviews reply.

DarkAngelz99: An update. Last update. I'll miss you faithful reader. I will work hard to write even better stories so you can stick to me, following my every story. But for the moment, please enjoy, the last chapter of Corner of My Eye. And if you have time, please review this story for the last time, I will appreciate it so much.

EtsukoYosei: Yes, this is an update. The last though. I am so glad that you like this fic, and I can't thank you enough to spare your time to read this. If you have time, please review again for the last time, a comment, critic, and suggestions are welcomed. Please enjoy this last chapter.

Tokittoki: My faithful reader… I can't thank you enough to read until the end. This is a last chapter, hope you'll like it. Even though I think I mess up. And if you have time to spare please review again for the last time. A critic to improve this story would be really helpful. So… please enjoy this last chapter. :'

Guest: I am… very honored, and very happy. I feel that I could cry, to have a reader like you. Priceless, I'm so happy! I am very glad to be able to write a good enough story for you to follow… and to reread. I can only say… thank you! And this is a last chapter, please enjoy, and if you have time, please review for the last time.

I LOVE ALL MY READERSS! *cries* PLEASE ENJOY! *sniffle*

Corner of My Eye

Pairing: Ichinose TokiyaxIttoki Otoya

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama is not mine, obviously.

_Chapter Fourteen: Goodbye_

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The sound of the ticking clock was the only sound inside the quiet room. The needle pointed at 12, while the sky outside was dark, with a big full moon shone upon the hospital.

Tokiya was awake. Syo had drift to a deep slumber few hours ago, but Tokiya still couldn't close his eyes. The certain redhead was still there, staring. He was expressionless, and his face was pale as sheet. Tokiya wanted to communicate with him, but he knew that it was useless, moreover he would wake Syo. So he decided to shut up and tried to fall asleep, but failing miserably.

_Why…_

Tokiya kept on asking that for these few hours.

He saw Otoya when everyone was assembled, and he could see him properly. His expression… his reddened cheeks and nose.

And his tears.

_Don't cry, _Tokiya really wanted to say that, but his throat felt dry. Realizing his uselessness, he couldn't help but cry, as he wasn't able to shout or talk.

He ended up worrying his mates again.

Tokiya sighed. Even Syo cried for him. He felt really bad now, but Tokiya couldn't do anything about that. This matter was too sensitive for him and it drove him crazy. He couldn't control himself and became so rash, all for Otoya.

But…

Seeing Syo cry wasn't any better than seeing Otoya cry. They worried for him, they took care of him, all when he tried to kill himself. For the sake of Otoya.

Tokiya sure felt guilty for the death of Otoya, and he was willing to sacrifice himself for it.

But if he killed himself, he would drag his friends to trouble. And he didn't want it.

_Otoya… what do you really want?_

Tokiya looked to the right, and saw a knife. Syo used it to peel apples for him. He stared at it, long.

"Stop that thought."

The voice distracted Tokiya, as he looked to the blonde.

"You're awake?"

"No, I sleep talk."

"…You could be sarcastic sometimes."

"I'm just goddamn irritated by your actions," Syo said, scratching his head. "Ah, my hat!"

"You look short either way, Syo."

"Shut up!"

Tokiya chuckled at that. "You never change."

"So do you."

Tokiya's smile faded. "Me?"

"Even though you aren't acting cool and stuff, you are still Tokiya," Syo said, facing his back to Tokiya. "My teammate. My friend. The one I cared for. So shut up and do not do anything silly."

Tokiya was surprised. He would never expect Syo to say such thing. Tokiya smiled… for the first time after Otoya's death.

"Thank you."

"You have to thank me by getting better and not to try that again."

"Yes."

"Good. Now I want to sleep again."

"You weren't sleeping the whole time, didn't you?"

"Shut up."

_He must worry too much until he couldn't sleep, _Tokiya thought.

"Thank you."

"You had said that."

"Yeah…" The dash of red.

Disappeared.

And Tokiya didn't regret it.

"Thank you, Otoya." Tokiya smiled once again. Taking the hospital's pencil and note, he wrote down something.

A lyric.

_I used to see your smile everyday_

_ Now I don't, and I'm lost in the darkness_

_ Without your light I was helpless_

_ And it was so dark, until I want to die_

_ But then I forgot_

_ Something that you have left me_

_ The memories_

_ With you_

_ With everyone_

_ And I want to treasure that_

_ Even though I'm walking on_

_ A pathless path_

_ But you will always hold my hand_

_ And everyone will guard my back_

_ I have nothing to worry about_

_ Since you are here… in my heart_

_ You know…_

_ I love you_

_ So much_

_ But I guess_

_ This is goodbye_

_ And the end for us…_

THE END

It's not satisfying enough, huh? The ending, I mean. Maybe I'll write a sequel or an epilogue, depends on my mood. Anyway, please review! I want to improve the ending, and if there's anyone who got an idea to improve this, you are welcomed! Thank you for reviews, follows and favorites! I love you all soooo much! Kisses!


	15. Epilogue

As I thought… I love this fic so much.

So this is an epilogue for you all.

And for the one who reviewed last chapter, here is the reply.

EtsukoYosei: Umm…. And here I am again :3 THANK YOU SO MUCH *hug* I'll work hard to write even better stories! XD Enjoy this epilogue!

Kousykes: Oh my thank youuuu! I am very happy that you felt that way towards this fic! I will write something like this in the near future I think, but I still can't decide what fandom to choose. Too many XD Aww right angst ftw! And by the way not the end yet. Here's an epilogue ;)

Corner of My Eye

Pairing: Ichinose TokiyaxIttoki Otoya

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama is not mine, obviously.

_EPILOGUE_

"Long time no see, Otoya."

An awkward silence.

"I…" Tokiya cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me, but if you don't…" Tokiya sighed. "I'll be ready to accept your wrath later, when the time has come to me to go to your place."

"I want to stay here… with our friends first. I know this is unfair for you, who obviously can't join us anymore, so I won't hate you if you didn't forgive me. I hope you did though, I hate seeing your sad face."

"So… please, give me time. You can scold me all you want later, okay?" Tokiya bent down, caressing the tomb. "Be patient a little bit."

Tokiya took out a piece of paper. His lyric.

"I made this song… for you. I hope you'll like it." Tokiya nervously put the paper on the tomb, putting a stone over it to prevent it from flying.

"I… always like you." Tokiya confessed. "You may say I love you. Your death… is just unbearable for me. But…"

"I guess… time's up for me." Tokiya smiled painfully. "I realized it when it's already too late. I am such an idiot huh?"

"This is… really the end." Tokiya bent down. "Goodbye. I'll miss you, so much."

Tokiya stood and walked away, trying to prevent his tears from falling.

_I love you_

_So much_

_But I guess_

_This is goodbye_

_And the end for us…_

"It is really the end?" Syo asked Tokiya.

Smiling, he replied. "Yeah."

"I miss Otoya."

"Me too."

"But this is…"

"The end."

O*Corner of My Eye*O

"Ichinose's really good!"

"His song is full of emotion! Wonderful!"

"No wonder he's in the S class!"

Syo looked at Tokiya, who sang his song for Otoya.

_He moved on, but he will never forget._

_After all, Otoya was precious… to me, to us, and especially… to him._

Syo smiled.

_You will never be forgotten, Otoya._

_We all… love you._

EPILOGUE : END


End file.
